


i'll help u get better

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, SO, Sick Fic, cute shownu bcs why not, hyungwon enjoys it, it's soft and i'm soft, showhyung is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon is sick and Shownu shuffled in beside him.





	i'll help u get better

There is a numbness to waking up when he did not even know he’d been asleep. A moment of suspended movement where he wasn’t sure which parts of his body were touching others. His hand flat on his own sweatpants-clad thigh, ankles crosses, so warm that it might be uncomfortable all down one side.

The arrangement of his limbs come back to him in a minute, in which he twitches and flexes his muscles just to check where they all are and an awareness of a weight over his waist. He needs less time to understand what that is and where it comes from.

Clarity is returning, the fog of an unintended nap lifting. His mouth is fuzzy and ill-tasting so he knows he's been out for at least a little while. He'd been alone when he fell asleep on Hyunwoo’s bed so he must have shuffled in afterwards.

He blinks, catching sight of the water and tablets on the bedside table, an abandoned bowl of something, though he can't see what over the rim from this angle. His head still feels tight behind his eyes, and swallowing still produces a sharp ache in this throat. He'd laid down for a moment earlier, just to rest, curled around his laptop with something playing, and he must had drifted into a dream without meaning to.

"You're up."

Hyunwoo's voice in his ear is welcome. Deep and familiar and his breath is warm on the back of Hyungwon's neck.

He doesn't respond, mostly because he's sure his voice still isn't any better than the gravelly drip of the barely-there sound it had been before he'd slept. Instead he turns over, Hyunwoo's arm following the movement so that his hand is spread in the dip of Hyungwon's back above the waistband of his sweatpants. His t-shirt has risen slightly and Hyunwoo touches the pads of his fingers into his skin with a soothing sweeping motion. Hyungwon closes his eyes and hums.

"That's nice."

"Are you feeling any better?"

Hyungwon can hear the concern, a gentle tint to Hyunwoo’s voice that is hopeful but without forcing on any responsibility on Hyungwon to get better. Despite him being unable to contribute to doing anything for the past day or so. Hyungwon is not a burden, never will be, but Hyunwoo does want him to get well soon so he can join in on their practice for their upcoming concerts.

“A little.”

Hyungwon’s suspicions about his voice are confirmed. It is barely more than a whisper tinged with a razor-edge. Hyunwoo moves his hand up to stroke through the younger’s fluffy hair.

“I brought you some lunch but you were asleep.”

“Sorry.”

Hyunwoo smiles and cups Hyungwon’s jaw, a thumb sweeping over his cheekbone.

“Don’t be. I wanted to join you anyway.”

Hyungwon looks around himself to the spot where his laptop was.

“Oh, I moved it,” Hyunwoo says, “it’s on the side. Don’t worry. Will you be a good boy and take some medication for me?”

Hyungwon's whine is pathetic, but he can't force any more words out around the jagged thing in his throat.

"I know," Hyunwoo agrees, "but it's that or you’ll actually have to stay stuck at home all alone while the rest of us are out dancing and eating and laughing at my amazing jokes. Without you."

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and lifts his head enough to takes the glass of water offered to him and wash down the tablets Hyunwoo pushes into his hand. Swallowing is still uncomfortable but the water is cool and soothes it a little.

Hyungwon thinks it's time he got up. The ache in his limbs is heavy and sore as he tries to rise from the bed. He isn't tucked in among the sheets, simply laid atop of the duvet that has wrinkled and gathered under his body.

"It's okay," Hyunwoo assures him, a gentle hand on his chest urging him back down, "Just rest for now. I let the others finish early so we have a free evening. So I can join you now."

Hyungwon sighs and rests his head back down on the pillow. This time Hyunwoo slides in a bit closer, his hand coming up to pet his hair, rhythmic and comforting dragging through his hair, fingers just the right amount of pressure on his scalp to calm him. Hyungwon lets his mind drift a little more, back to that floaty place between awake and asleep, tipping over the edge. He takes stock of all the points he's comfortable, the bend of his knees, one tucked up over the curve of Hyunwoo's. His arm draped casually over the dip of Hyungwon's waist, t-shirt cotton soft under his palm. He thinks of how well they fit together, whatever the configuration, how they always make room for each other.

He lets it all become numb as the weight of sleep takes him once more. Just for a little while longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first,,,,, post on a03 and i love showhyung so if u do too hmu at twitter @punctualpizza or at tumblr @nashaloof I'M A SOFTIE FOR SHOWHYUNG


End file.
